


Kingdom Kinks

by B00B_TUB3



Series: Kink Universal Template [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Universal Template, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00B_TUB3/pseuds/B00B_TUB3
Summary: What if Kingdom Hearts were written like a bad hentai? Lemons like it's going out of style! Part of the Kink Universal Template series of Fanfics.





	1. World i - About the Universe of Kingdom Kinks

_**World ι – About the Universe of Kingdom Kinks** _

* * *

 

            **Disclaimer**

* * *

 

                        Kingdom Kinks is an adult parody based off of the Kingdom Hearts franchise, and is thus protected by the Fair Use clause of Copyright law.

                        All characters and materials belonging to Square Enix, the Walt Disney Corporation, or etc. are the property of their respective companies where applicable.

                        The ideas and opinions expressed in this work of fiction by the author are not reflected by Square Enix or Disney.

                        All references to real people, locations, or events, living or dead, in this work of fiction are purely coincidental, except where noted otherwise.

                        This is an adult parody with mature themes and sexual situations, minors are hereby dissuaded from reading any further.

* * *

 

            **Shameless Plugging**

* * *

 

                        Kingdom Kinks is written by the freelance writer going under the pseudonym of B00B TUB3.

                        You may support the writer by visiting her Patreon or by clicking the PayPal link on her blog.

EDIT: The Patreon may no longer be an option due to changes to their Terms of Service agreements, and I’m not about to ask them about it on the off chance that they’ll take my page down. Please send Donations on through PayPal until such a time I can find an alternative for crowdfunding.

                        All donations are appreciated.

* * *

 

            **Foreword by the author:**

Hello there, thank you for taking the time to read through this.

This story will be the first in a series of adult fanfictions.

These fanfictions are written in such a way that they will resemble a bad Japanese Hentai – in other words, a universe obsessed with the idea and act of sex to the point of becoming silly.

As such, allow me to lay down a few ground rules:

  1. All of the characters in this work of fiction are at least the age of eighteen years old, for obvious and legal reasons.
  2. No trigger warnings will be presented at any point in the story, the idea of this universe is to present it as a bad hentai. As such, things like rape, incest, hemophilia, lesbianism, tentacles, lolicons, and shotacons (among other things) come with the territory. As the fanfic adage goes, if you don’t like it, don’t read it.
  3. Relax and have fun! This is just a porn parody, and I’m not going out of my way to offend anyone. So if you have a problem with this story or how it’s presented, please express your criticisms in a calm, concise manner, and I’ll try to learn from my mistakes.
  4. I will not, under any circumstances, remove a chapter once it’s posted as a part of my personal rules for artistic integrity.
  5. I will attempt to update this story as often as I can, but I can’t make any promises to that effect.
  6. For more information on the Kink Universe Template and how it is applied to fiction settings and characters, please visit either my blog or my tumblr for the FAQ. If there is a question there that is not present in the FAQ, feel free to send me an email, ask, or message. Links exist at the bottom of my Wordpress blog.



Other than that, you can send me asks, suggestions, and fanart on the Official B00B TUB3 Tumblr, my blog, or my email.

Without further ado, allow me to present Kingdom Kinks; or “What If Kingdom Hearts Were Written like a Bad Hentai?”!


	2. World 0: Awakening - Part 1: The Dream

_**World 0 – Awakening** _

* * *

 

**Part 1 – The Dream**

* * *

 

 

Sora was falling in his dream.

At least, he thought this was a dream. Any moment now, he’d hit something and wake up. But then again, the sensation he was feeling was all too real. The weight of his body, the air flowing past his exposed skin and hair, and the pit pulling at the bottom of his stomach – was all that real, or was it just the constructs of his subconscious mind?

Sora honestly could not tell; up until this point, it had been a normal dream. It started out with him on the beach, where he saw his best friend Riku standing in the ocean. Sora tried to run out to meet him as Riku reached out his hand to Sora, but was blown away by a tsunami.

When Sora resurfaced, he was met by his other friend Kairi, calling out to him from the beach. He tried to get to her, but then she pointed to the sky in surprise. Sora looked up to see a meteor shower, but one of the meteors was him.

That’s when Sora felt the world move out from under him. He was suddenly the shooting star, falling from the heavens. Kairi tried to catch him, but he still fell into the ocean; diving deep into its depths.

But Sora now felt as though those depths were no longer those of the ocean, and that he was indeed awakening from his slumber, but not into the islands that he had called home for his whole life.

It was then that Sora became aware of something below him: a bottom to the depths that he had dived into.

Now aware of the sense of gravity of this place that he had fallen into, Sora righted himself so that he landed gently on his feet. Sora looked around, unsure of what to make of his new surroundings.

Sora took a step forward, and the floor exploded into light and movement. It was as though a thousand curtains were lifted simultaneously from the ground to be carried away by an unseen breeze.

Before Sora realized what had happened, the moment was gone, the only evidence of it even having occurred was the impression of a silken kiss on his cheek, and even that was fading. He watched as waves of curtains disappeared into the distant darkness, leaving Sora standing on a glowing platform and staring forlornly into the abyss.


	3. World 0: Awakening - Part 2: The Station of Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora finds himself in a strange dream..., or is it a dream?

What had been revealed from below Sora was a stained glass mural that was shining from a warm, sultry light, and depicting a sleeping pale-skinned woman with raven-colored hair, which was tied back in a rose red ribbon that matched the color of her lips and nipples. She was dressed in a blue underbust corset and a pale yellow mini-skirt. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one holding a mouth gag and the other cupping one of her exposed breasts. Around her head were the portraits of several square-jawed men, all but one of whom possessing a beard, and framing the whole ensemble were portraits of woodland creatures.

_So much to do…_ , a voice said in Sora’s head. He felt like the voice sounded somehow familiar, but he couldn’t place when or how, as if he had heard the voice in a dream a long, long time ago. _So little time... Take your time. Don’t be afraid._

_Afraid of what?_ Sora wondered, but if the voice heard him, it didn’t answer. _The door is not yet open._

_What door?_ Sora tried to ask, but no voice would come out of his throat. He felt himself ask it, even heard his voice in his own mind, but no physical sound issued itself from his mouth. _Is this a dream?_

_Step into the light_ , the voice said as a column of white light shot down from an unknown source like a stage light, _can you do it?_

Sora tested the floor before doing anything else; afraid the glass might give even under his slight weight. But whatever the glass was made of, it didn’t even make the slightest sound as he tentatively made his way to the center of the island of stained glass where the light shone.

The moment Sora placed himself underneath the light ( _Where was it coming from?_ He wondered.), three pedestals rose from the floor with a great rumbling and the voice spoke into Sora’s mind as objects appeared upon each of the pedestals, _Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength._

_Choose wisely._

Sora gazed at the pedestal that borne the first object, and above it, floating in place was a pair of red velvet gloves. As Sora approached them, the voice told him:

            _The power of the fetishist._

_Sensual touch._

_Gloves to seduce all._

Sora didn’t need the voice to tell him all of that, he could tell just from looking at them. He reached out to touch them; the gloves were soft and smooth in all the right ways. His skin got goosebumps and chills just from the mere idea of being touched by the gloves. He could almost feel them tracing the contour of his spine. But about wearing them…, Sora could see that as well. If he could get Kairi or Riku to play with him for a while, he could make them go mad with his soft, pleasurable touches alone.

Sora wanted to snatch the gloves right then and there, but he wanted to see what was on the other pedestals. If they were anything like these gloves, then he just might want those more.

Sora turned to the next item and instantly fell in love. The item floating here was a vibrating wand of massive proportions, with a handle that Sora could very easily hold with both hands and a head the size of a large, overripe paopu fruit. It wasn’t so much a magic wand as it was a cudgel or mace, but even so, it was definitely casting a spell: his bodysuit was suddenly feeling a lot tighter than normal. Sora was so lost in thought that he almost missed what the voice had to say about the wand:

_The power of the submissive._

_Inner strength._

_A vibrator of wonder and ruin._

Sora wanted the wand sorely. He wanted to take it and turn it on himself. He wanted to ride the vibrations until he was a panting, shivering mess. Sora thought of this so long and hard that his member was about to rip through his unitard, Kool-Aid Man style. But the voice said (well, _implied_.) that he could only choose one, so he moved on to the last item.

And what Sora saw floating above the final pedestal almost made his mind blank out for a moment. It was a dildo, and a massive one at that! It was at least as long as Sora’s forearm and twice as wide, with an enormous base and a flared glans. Upon closer inspection, Sora could see veins as large as his finger bulging out of the shaft that appeared to be pulsating slightly. What a beast! Sora could probably kill a cat by merely dropping it if he wasn’t careful! The voice spoke again:

_The power of the dominant._

_The courage to ravage others._

_A dildo of terrible destruction._

Sora looked longingly at it, salivating heavily. It wasn’t that he wanted to ravage others with it, though. He wanted it to be ravaged by it. He’d only just begun training himself for anal recently, but he still wanted to shove that thick, meaty, and pulsating horse cock up his tight virgin bum and refuse to share it with anyone else. But Sora got the impression that this particular item wasn’t meant for that purpose, so he reluctantly turned away.

Out of the remaining two, it was the wand that appealed to him more, so he grabbed it off of its pedestal. _Is this the path you seek?_ The voice asked, and when Sora nodded, it continued, _Your path is set. Now what will you forfeit in exchange?_

_I have to give one of them up?!_ Sora thought, shocked and upset. It was hard enough picking just one, and now he had to pick which one to give up from the remaining two? He didn’t want to give up either of them! Nevertheless, Sora turned to face the remaining two items, thumbing through the wand’s settings thoughtfully. Out of the two, the only one that Sora saw himself using for their intended purpose was the gloves. If he were to be completely honest with himself, the idea of dominating others scared the literal fuck out of Sora. He’d much rather give himself fully over to someone he wholly trusted instead.

With a heavy heart, Sora made his decision. He walked slowly, dragging his unwilling feet, knowing that this would most likely be the last time he’s ever see the dildo ever again. He reached out, and the moment he touched it, it disappeared into motes of fading light.

The voice spoke again, _You’ve chosen the path of the submissive. You’ve given up the path of the dominant. Is this the form you choose?_

Just as Sora thought that _yes_ he did, the glass beneath each of the pedestals gave way. Sora jumped back, but the pedestals fell beneath the stained glass, causing a chain reaction. Sora could only watch as the rest of the platform shattered all around him. Eventually, the part he was standing on gave way and he was falling once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a minor bit of editing in regards to the chapter titles, since AO3 is nice enough to put it at the top for me. So I'm skipping the normal formatting in favor of getting straight into the good stuff.  
> Let me know what you guys think of this format, and if y'all like it, I'll edit the previous chapters to match.


	4. World 0: Awakening - Part 3: The Station of Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora fights some monsters that wanna give him a sweet death.

Sora wasn’t falling for very long. Looming out of the deep was another platform, but this one blue instead of green. This one depicted a blonde woman in a sheer, silver-blue leotard with flared short sleeves and nothing on beneath. A wrap microskirt made of the same material was layered atop of her hips, making it more difficult, although not impossible to see that she was going commando under all of that. The look was completed with matching hairband, choker, white gloves, and transparent platform heels. Sora couldn’t tell as he was falling, but he was pretty sure that the shafts of the heels resembled phalluses, which he confirmed as he landed in between her feet. Looking around, he could also see other stained glass images depicted upon the platform: a carriage, the silhouette of her heels, a castle, and still images of a man and a woman dancing.

 _You have gained the power to fight with the mystic’s vibrator_ , the voice told Sora. _There will be times that you will have to fight._

As the voice told Sora this, a shadow on the platform formed and then emerged as a full-bodied being. It was small, with a large head, eyes that glowed like a full moon and tentacles the appeared to be acting as some sort of antennae, twitching and curling every which way. It had cartoonishly large feet as well as hands that ended in three long, spindly fingers and a thumb to match.

Then another one just like it formed, and then another, all staring at him. Sora didn’t know what emotion they were feeling, and he didn’t much care; they were weirding him out. _Keep your light burning strong_ , the voice said, and the shadow creatures attacked.

Sora was unsure of what to expect, so he was got off guard when the shadows attacked him in an unconventional manner. The first one launched itself at Sora, getting between his legs, gripping his ass, and attempting to get into his pants with its tentacles. So put off by this, Sora didn’t have time to stop the other two from jumping up and attacking him either, one clamping onto his chest and the other on his head, knocking him flat on his back.

Blinded and trapped on the floor, Sora tried to get back up, but the living shadows fought him every step of the way. The one on his head had straddled his face and was trying to penetrate his mouth with a dick he didn’t even think these things had. It wasn’t all that big, but it was still rather bothersome. It was about that time that the creature on his chest managed to hook one of its tentacle-antennae underneath Sora’s bodysuit and use it to pull at his nipple while the shadow creature between his legs used its tiny hands to rub Sora’s penis and anus through the fabric.

The sheer pleasure from all of this happening at once almost caused Sora to gasp and thus let the creature on his face fuck his mouth hole, but Sora wasn’t about to let that happen. As much as he’d love to just lie there and surrender to this experience in pleasure, Sora had a couple of problems with this. For one, he didn’t ask for it. He may be a total nymphomaniac tease, but that didn’t mean he didn’t believe in consent. Take him out to dinner first, at the very least! For another, Sora got the impression that once these little demonic shadow-spawn got started, they weren’t going to stop until there was nothing left to fuck. Sora was quite attached to living, all things considered, and he wasn’t yet ready to die a sweet death.

Luckily, Sora noted, these things didn’t appear to be very bright: they had left his arms free and he was still holding on to the magic wand. Sora swung the wand, hilt-first into the shadow sitting on his face, knocking it off and then catching the one on his chest with the back-swing, before finally grabbing the final creature by a tentacle and flinging it into the abyss as he finally got back on his feet.

Sora stood there for a moment to catch his breath and to make sure that nothing else was trying to catch him off guard. _Behind you!_ The voice called out suddenly, but it was too late. One of the shadow monsters had launched itself at Sora’s rear end with such force that its girthy micro-penis had somehow become lodged between Sora’s butt cheeks, even managing to kiss his back door for a moment. The whole event almost knocked Sora off-balance again, but he managed to catch himself just as three more of them leapt over his head.

The creature on Sora’s back latched on, its skinny little fingers grabbing on to whatever fabric it could as it began thrusting as best as it could. It hit Sora’s hole almost every time, but never managing to penetrate. Even so, with each hit, Sora received waves of pleasure rippling up his spine. It was distracting, but Sora tried to keep his mind on the fight at hand and hope that his little tagalong was too stupid to notice that his halter top leotard barely even covered his ass.

Sora charged at the closest shadow, swung at it with the wand, and caught it right across its head. It staggered and Sora followed through on his back swing, throwing it up into the air. Finally, Sora brought it back down and it collapsed into the same darkness from which it had formed.

After that, Sora was in his element. He ducked, dove, swung, and stabbed as he fell into the dance of combat. He defeated the next creature without too much trouble, and was well on his way to beating the next one when something happened that caused him to miss the finishing blow.

“Ahn!” Sora cried out as pleasure rocked his body. It wasn’t until the after the fight that Sora had deduced what had happened: apparently, Sora had almost bucked his horny passenger off, but it had hooked its hands over the seam of his bodysuit and pulled it down in a desperate attempt to stay attached, thus exposing Sora’s bare buttocks to the world. In the heat of the moment, Sora hadn’t really noticed, he’d actually almost forgotten that it was there. The creature had then, in one gratuitous, fluid movement, slid something long, moist, and warm (maybe one of its tentacles, but more likely, a tongue.) in between his legs, “licking” the back of Sora’s balls and taint before injecting the entire thing up Sora’s rectum.

But for now, all Sora knew was that there was something big and prehensile ravaging his insides, and that he was still in danger of being fucked to death by the other creature, and this time Sora wasn’t sure if he’d have the willpower to get back up.

The shadow, perhaps sensing weakness, lunged at Sora, but he was able to sluggishly deflect its ham-fisted attempt to grab Sora’s hair with his free arm. Unfortunately, this meant that the other creature was now hanging on to Sora’s off hand for dear life. It tried to sidle up his arm, but Sora stopped it by grabbing onto the first thing he could, which of _fucking_ course was its penis.

Sora had bought himself some time. He supported his weight on the wand, his legs already shaking from his ass being eaten out. In his other arm, the second creature had stopped trying to crawl up Sora’s arm, but only because the monster was using it for an impromptu hand job, but with every convulsion Sora’s body was wracked with from down below, his grip on the monster was slipping. Something had to be done, and soon.

Sora was struck by an idea. It was a long shot, but it might work. Sora made like he was trying to throw the shadow off of his arm, but by using his elbow as a fulcrum so that all of the kinetic energy went into his hand. Sora repeated the motion over and over again, essentially jerking the little bastard off better than it had been trying to do before. Sora kept at it, even as his muscles continued to grow sore. Pretty soon, Sora knew that the thing was close. These little monsters apparently didn’t have endurance for shit, as its mouth had opened and its massive purple tongue began to loll out of its zigzagged orifice in apparent bliss.

The creature’s dick twitched in Sora’s had, his only warning before its lavender load exploded from its member, coating Sora and the floor with its dark seed. It then disintegrated into a black mist, finally leaving Sora’s arm free and the only monster left still attached to his ass.

Sora’s legs decided that this was a great time to give out, and it was only by Sora’s quick thinking and combat training that he managed to land on his back. Unfortunately, unlike combat training, the fall was neither graceful nor practical, as it was all Sora could do to make sure that he landed on his ass, and thus, on top of the monster. Much to the monster’s credit, however, Sora unceremoniously falling on top of it did not phase it in the least as it continued to unerringly stir Sora’s chocolate pot.

Exhausted beyond reason, Sora immediately became aware of a few things: First, he was hard and horny as hell; second, he and the creature were essentially touching dicks right now; and thirdly, Sora had yet to use his giant vibrator as an actual sex toy yet. Sora figured that there was an excellent way to solve all three of these problems all at once.

Sora took the magic wand, set it to the highest setting, and turned it on himself. The moment that it touched Sora, he let out a huge cry. It felt like heaven! That is, if heaven could vibrate in such a way that it’d bring titans to their knees. He felt the creature react to it as well. For a moment, it went stiff, its tiny claws digging into Sora’s thighs, and its tongue began contorting in odd, but not unpleasant ways. How long was that tongue anyways? It felt as though it were penetrating his stomach!

When Sora felt like he could stand it, he began rocking his hips so that he could feel the vibrations from his rock-hard cock, to his tender balls, to his filled-up anus, and then all the way back again. Between the vibrator and having his ass eaten out this whole time, it didn’t take much for Sora to cum, and when he did the shadow monster came with him, its lavender seed shooting high into the air from somewhere between Sora’s legs, forming an arc, and raining upon him. It didn’t take long for Sora to become drenched in its dark sex. So exhausted was Sora that he didn’t even feel the creature dissipate from under him, only the sensation of falling through the air again as he continued to drown in the warm liquid, and his conscious mind fading to black.


	5. World 0: Awakening - Part 4: Station of Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora experiences a moment of peace and gets to see some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had all of Awakening done a while ago in a massive transcribing spree, but I forgot to upload them. Oops.

Sora didn’t remember passing out, but when he came to, he was laying on an entirely different platform. This one depicted the silhouettes of three women in the act of pole dancing, two of which were mirroring each other.

As he got up, Sora checked himself for injuries. There was no sign of any bruises, his bum didn’t hurt, there weren’t any cum stains, and hell, even the back of his leotard wasn’t stretched out from that ass-eating shadow that had been hanging from it!

Before Sora could remark on the convenience of all of this, something caught his eye. There was a door on the platform that he hadn’t seen before. It was huge and decorative and…transparent? Sora walked over to it and tried to open it, but his hand passed right on through it.

_So I can’t go through it…_ , Sora pondered as he turned around just in time to see a chest materialize on the border of the platform to the right of him. Sora walked over and opened it up to find an energy drink inside of it.

It was a potion. Sora had never really drunk one before, but he knew it was for restoring stamina, especially for after sex. Supposedly, it not only restored lost energy, but it also encouraged the body to immediately restore or even increase sperm count or vaginal lubrication as well as cleansing muscles of lactic acid so you could immediately go for another round. Sora flipped the can around to look at the ingredient list; just from a quick scan he could see a lot of natural sources for aphrodisiacs, which Sora was inordinately sensitive to.

He pocketed it nonetheless, figuring after his last fight he might need a pick-me-up later. Sora turned back to the door to see that it was no longer transparent. He ventured back to it and before he could wonder why he couldn’t go through it before now, it opened on its own to a portal of blinding light.

Sora instinctively shut his eyes and blinked several times. _Hold on_ , the voice said, _The door won’t open just yet._ Finally having blinked the spots out of his eyes, Sora opened them up to see he was on the island with three of his friends standing there: Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

_First_ , the voice continued, _tell me more about yourself._

Sora turned to see his friend Tidus standing in the corner. “What are you afraid of?” Tidus asked as soon as Sora caught his eye. Sora thought about it; he wasn’t afraid of getting old or being different. If he had to pick a fear, it would be being indecisive. There were so many kinks in the world, it makes it hard to say no to them at times, even when Sora knew that he should.

He told Tidus as much, who only replied with an ambiguous question of whether being indecisive was really all that scary or not.

Next Sora turned to Wakka, who was standing in the way of the only exit. “What do ya want outta life?” That one was easy for Sora to answer: to broaden his horizons. He was already building a raft to go see rare sights, and he was already pretty strong. But Sora wanted to experience new kinks and more fantastical ways of having sex – not unlike what had happened to him only a few minutes ago.

Sora said this to Wakka, who only replied, “To broaden your horizons, huh?”

Finally Sora turned to Selphie, sitting on the balcony opposite of Tidus and Wakka. She asked him, “What’s most important to you?” Again Sora came to a conclusion pretty quick. He didn’t care about being the best or having a bunch of stuff, but he did care about having friends (preferably with benefits.). The more relationships Sora had, the better.

When he told Selphie this, she appeared to have an approving look on her face even as she blankly questioned the validity of his response.

The islands began to fade to white as the voice told him, _Your adventure begins at high noon, so long as the sun is shining, your journey will be a pleasant one._

There was nothing now but light as the voice as the voice continued, _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._


	6. World 0: Awakening - Part 5: Station of Intrepidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old monsters show Sora that they can learn new tricks.

When the light faded, Sora was standing on another stained glass platform. This one was vividly red and depicted a blonde woman lying upon a bed of thorns in a purple mini dress with slits from which her small breasts hung out of, each crowned with rose-shaped piercings. Her hands met on her stomach, where they held a whip also bearing a rose motif, and upon her head she wore a golden crown.

Sora started walking towards the center of the platform, drawn to the spotlight being shown on it. He idly wondered where the light was coming from. As soon as he walked under the light, however, the light and its source vanished, replaced with a small swarm of shadow creatures that quickly surrounded Sora.

He grinned and crouched down, ready for a fight this time. He knew these creatures’ game now and was not about to be caught off guard like last time. He set the wand to its highest setting right as they all launched themselves at him.

Sora juked to the right, swinging at the closest monster. The hit connected and it went sailing off into the void as the rest of its friends either bumped into each other in midair or landed, looking confusedly for Sora.

_One down, eight to go_ , Sora thought, _if I counted right_. He lunged, planting the head of his wand right between the legs of an unsuspecting target. Caught by surprise, the creature came and dispersed into shadow stuff. _Seven._

Sora pulled the wand back in and was swinging down when his next target pulled a trick Sora hadn’t seen yet: the damn thing collapsed into a shadow and melded into the floor! Sora, unable to stop his swing, struck the floor and not only did the wand jarringly bounce back up, but it didn’t seem to harm his now two-dimensional opponent, who went scurrying away. As aggravating as that was, Sora was now off-balance from over-compensating his swing, and he was now in danger of having two of the creatures jumping right at his face. He had to move, or he’d be sucking monster dick for who knows how long.

_Aw, crap_ , Sora thought as he used his compromised balance to roll into a clumsy dodge roll that even Wakka would have laughed at. It never would have worked in a larp fight between any of his friends, but these things went right over of his head and bumped into each other, effectively knocking themselves out on the floor where Sora used to be.

Sora came out of the roll wobbling slightly, but he kept moving. These things weren’t too bright but they were aggressive, which meant Sora had to stick and move or he’d leave himself wide open for these things to attack.

He circled around, wanting to take out the unconscious creatures before they came to again. Sora got to them, using the wand to get one of them to come as he kicked the other off the ledge. _Where was I? Oh yeah, six and five._

He turned to see that some of the shadow creatures were using their new trick to sneak around Sora, circling around him before emerging from the floor. _I can’t attack them while they’re like that, but they also can’t attack me_ , Sora realized with a smile. He thanked one creature and then another for the information by giving them both sweet deaths. _Four, three; I’m on a roll!_

Sora charged at one of them, sliding the wand and scooping the monster up with it and throwing it off the edge. Another one leapt up at Sora, but it got a face full of vibrator for its trouble. _Three and two…_

_But where’s the last one?_ Sora scanned the cum-covered platform, but couldn’t see it. Carefully moving around so as to not receive more surprise butt sex, Sora continued to scan the battlefield for it. He was certain it was still here, but in shadow form, using its two-dimensional form to hide underneath all of the lavender jizz.

Finally, just as Sora was beginning to believe he miscounted, the last monster emerged on the far side of the platform, staring right at him with its moon-colored eyes. It knew what was coming. Sora took up his stance, and for a moment they just stood there opposite of each other like a classic Niflheim standoff, and then at the same time they charged at each other. It leapt up and Sora swung, catching it right in its underside and then pinning it to the ground. It seemed to take a little longer than usual, but it came, shooting its seed out onto the wind before dissipating into darkness.

Soon after, the spotlight returned, shining down onto the center of the platform. Sora stood up straight and walked on over to it, still trying to figure out where it was from. As he walked under it, Sora felt his aches and bruises from the fight wash away, replaced with a warm feeling of contentment. He felt renewed, his fatigue gone and stamina restored.

Sora wanted to just bask in the light for a while, but just as he felt the very last of his injuries fade away, the light zoomed towards the edge of the platform and then disappeared. A stained glass platform appeared where the light had vanished, and then another, and another still again and again until they wound their way like a staircase up to a massive cathedral-like pillar that lit up in the distance. Upon seeing this, Sora realized he was standing on a similar pillar that rose from whatever dark depths existed in the void of this place.

Having been healed of all of his fatigue and injuries, Sora became aware of a certain sensation welling up in his loins. He felt good. Better than he had in days, in fact. The more he breathed in the air around him, the more intense the feeling became. Then he realized that although the light had practically erased all traces of his fight from his body, it had not removed the evidence of it from the battlefield. The glass was still slick with monster cum, and it was giving off a strong scent. Covering his mouth and nose with his arm, Sora wondered if the substance had some sort of aphrodisiac effect.

Whether it did or not, Sora wasn’t sticking around to find out. He walked over to the stained glass steps; unlike the pillars, these steps were suspended in midair without anything to even remotely support it. So he tested the first step, first to see if it were solid and then to see if it could bear his weight. It was and it did, so he started running up the steps while being careful not to fall into the abyss below.

When he reached the top, Sora found a yellow platform waiting for him. Just like the rest, this one featured a beautiful woman; this one a brunette, dressed in a sort of burlesque outfit. Suspended by a chain from her collar was a scarf of sorts, held together by a rose brooch, and draped delicately around her shoulders in such a way that it modestly hid her nipples from view, but in no way disguised the fine silver chain that had to be hanging from them. Above her golden open-front bustle skirt, she wore a matching underbust corset with decorative lacing on either side. To round off the look, she wore matching yellow bracelets and anklets with metal loops.

Behind her was the profile of a monstrous beast and around the border of the stained glass pillar top were images of anthropomorphized objects of, well…, all kinds. Sora didn’t recognize half of them, but he had a pretty good idea what they were used for.

The spotlight that Sora had been chasing had stopped, once again, in the center of the platform. Sora crept towards it, still trying to determine its origin while being wary of it running off again. As soon as he got right underneath it, the voice spoke once more, _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

_My shadow?_ Sora thought, turning around to see it. It was massive! Although Sora was standing right under what had to be the only light source around, it had grown long enough to reach the other side of the platform. It was also only just now that Sora had noticed that the stairs that had brought him here had disappeared.

Suddenly, just like the shadow monsters from before, Sora’s shadow rose from the floor and began to take on a more sinister form. Sora leapt back, a colorful exclamation issuing from his lips.

_But don’t be afraid_ , the voice told him. _Like hell_ , Sora thought as he watched his shadow transform. Its fingers grew larger and longer, the tips more phallic-shaped. The feet slimmed out, and it stood on the tips of its feet, like a ballerina.

_And don’t forget_ , it continued as Sora continued to back away and the monster’s hair grew into tentacles that moved eerily, some of which covering its mouth, so Sora could only see its moonlit eyes. _Is it giving its own tentacles a blowjob?!_

But then Sora’s eyes moved down, past its muscle-bound arms and chest, past the gigantic heart-shaped hole in its abdomen, to its impossibly large, uncircumcised, flaccid penis. Sora had heard jokes about people’s dicks being confused for a third leg before, and he was pretty sure that this ridiculously large schlong was most likely the source of such commentary.

Considering how all of the other shadow monsters had acted around him, Sora saw no reason why this one would be any different, and there was no way that thing was fitting up Sora’s ass without killing him. He had to get out of there, stat!

Sora bolted, but only got as far as the edge of the pillar. He stopped just in time, but his forward momentum almost sent him careening off into the void. He couldn’t see anything else around him: no stairs, no pillars, no anything. He could jump off, but he couldn’t be sure that doing so wouldn’t result in him falling for all eternity.

Taking in a deep breath to clear his mind, it became increasingly apparent that Sora only had one option.

As much as he hated the idea, he had to take a stand and fight. He swallowed and turned around to face the giant just as it brought its full height to bear.


	7. World 0 – Awakening: Part 6 – Station of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora fights a giant dong monster.

Sora immediately regretted everything.

The monster was taller than a house, not to mention just as wide as well! Sora had no idea how to take it down, whether by beating it into submission with his massive vibrating wand or by getting it to orgasm.

As Sora stood, frozen and unsure about what action to take next, the giant gathered energy into its hand, and then cocked its arm back. _Oh shiiii…_ , Sora thought as he juked right and ran as fast as he could before the creature brought its dark wrath down upon where Sora had been standing only moments before.

Sora spun around. Where the giant's fist had impacted the pillar, a pool of darkness had sprung up. It remained there, frozen in that position. An idea struck Sora: With its arm like that, he could use it as a stepping stone to attack its head. He'd be in danger of being grabbed by one of the tentacles on its head, but Sora wasn't sure that would happen. The giant's tentacles seemed to be more interested in floating around aimlessly or fucking its own face than Sora. Not to mention that Sora had no idea how that dark portal it had opened even worked. Was it possible for Sora to fall through it? He didn't know, but if Sora didn't act soon, who knew if he'd get this chance again.

Sora launched himself at the giant's arm, aiming to jump over the pool of darkness to get there. He leapt, stuck the landing, and leapt again, putting all of his momentum into his swing. The blow connected, and Sora felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight of the giant's head jerk to the other side as it grunted. Sora connected twice more before his feet even touched the ground.

He landed next to the portal, but before he could do anything else, something wrapped around his leg and pulled, forcing Sora to one knee. He looked up to see that a trio of the smaller shadow monsters had sprung from the pool of darkness that was now dissipating as the giant shadow moved to stand back up.

Sora barely had time to react as two of the lesser shadows jumped him, looking for recesses to fuck. He quickly used the wand on the one that had pulled him down and was now (somewhat masterfully, Sora had to admit) fondling his balls through his tights. It had an orgasm almost immediately.

The other two continued to crawl over Sora, one on his back and the other was awkwardly perched on top of his head. As this happened, Sora caught movement out of the corner of his eye: he could have sworn he just saw the dark giant's humongous member twitch. Was it getting off on watching Sora fend off these sex-crazed monsters? He hoped not, there was no way Sora was having sex with something that big!

Sora grabbed the monster on his back before it could immobilize him. Searching blindly, Sora had grabbed it between the legs from behind. Seized by a sudden idea, Sora stuck his thumb in the middle of its bum and his guesswork was awarded when he felt his thumb sink into a hole in that area.

Whether he had found its asshole, or if Sora had discovered if these that these things did in fact have a pussy, Sora didn't care. Gripping its hole and bulge as one would hold a bowling ball, Sora lifted it up and flipped it upside down, pinning it to the ground.

With that one taken care of for the time being, Sora decided it was time to get the last creature out of his hair, figuratively and literally. Tucking the wand under his arm to free up his other hand, Sora reached up until he grabbed something. Well, not "something"; granted, these things had weird physiologies and oddly proportioned bodies, but Sora knew a dick when he felt one.

Sora adjusted his grip into an "okay" sign, and started jerking the little monster off. It was weird trying to get this thing off with his offhand so close to his own head, but Sora was pretty sure he could manage.

While he did that, Sora also started working on the creature he had pinned to the stained glass, gripping its penis between his middle and ring fingers so that he was attacking it on two fronts: stroking it as he thumbed its hole as well.

Again, it didn't take long. Either Sora was getting better or these creatures weren't all that powerful to begin with. Their dark cum exploded from their penises, the one on the floor soiling itself before vanishing and the other mostly spilled on Sora's head and its seed ran down Sora's face like beads of sweat. It dribbled off his chin, giving him a pearl necklace as he looked up at the giant again.

The giant was fully erect now, and Sora thanked his lucky stars that it was a shower instead of a grower. Not that was any better; the huge schlong was still twice again Sora's height. It then made an odd motion, jutting its hips forward and tensing its arms behind its back as though it were possessed. Its penis twitched – the movement about as small and subtle as a stud bull in a china shop.

The giant fell to its knees. Sora was puzzled, was it about to orgasm? If that was the case, Sora hoped that this meant that the fight was about to end, but something told him that the fight was still far from over. He took up a defensive stance, still unsure of what to expect.

The monster opened up its arms, baring its chest and cock, which twitched again and somehow got even harder. Even with its jet black skin being almost impossible to see against as empty sky of void, Sora could see veins popping and bulging outwards along the shaft, flexing as though to keep something in.

Then it came. A hot ball of lavender jizz shot out like cannon fire. It arced up and out, and then changed trajectory in midair, honing in on Sora's position. By the time Sora realized that the glowing orb of semen was going to hit him, it was much too late to get out of the way. It struck him square in the face and chest, soaking his entire front with the warm, stick, and salty yet bittersweet tasting substance so thick it almost knocked him over. He was soaked, coughing up what he had swallowed by accident, and so hard and turned on that it hurt. A small part of him wondered if he should have a bukake when he got back to the islands.

His clothes were absolutely drenched in monster cum, Sora felt them cling to his skin and slide around as he staggered to maintain his balance. His body was way more sensitive than it was normally, every little movement threatened to make him cum, his mind was a lustful fog, and his mouth lolled open despite his best efforts to keep it closed. He started feeling hot, but not unpleasantly so, it was like the heat of another body, of being in another body.

He tried to lift his wand again, which was now hanging limply from his fingers, but his body wouldn't respond. Why did he need it again? He couldn't focus.

He felt something impact him again, and this time he didn't have the wherewithal to keep himself from falling, falling…, falling. Then he hit the floor with a mighty squelch, jarring him from his brief moment of weightlessness. Was he high?

Although his boner screamed in protest at being ignored, Sora forced himself up. The first thing he saw was the giant dick. Sora giggled, though the rational part of him didn't know what was so funny. Then he remembered what he was doing, and picked the wand out of the mess of cum on the floor. The giant looked like it was about to blow another load, this one bigger than the last. It was then that Sora was seized by a sudden idea that never would have occurred to him sober. Which probably meant it was either going to work splendidly or fail horribly. At this point, Sora didn't care which; he just wanted to beat the giant dong monster.

It came, shooting three huge seeds into the air. Just like the rest, they turned to hit Sora as they arced through the air, single-file. Just as the first one was about to hit Sora, he swung at it. He was expecting to splash apart, but instead the seed flew away from him. He dispatched the other two in the same manner, and was very pleased to see that they arced over to hit the monster in the face instead.

_Ha! Three to two!_ Sora shot both of his arms in the air in victory. _I win!_

He continued to grin in satisfaction to see the giant's face, tentacles, and chest covered in its own sugar milk. Its penis seemed to deflate somewhat, and the veins appeared to stop bulging as much. If Sora understood this correctly enough, as brain-addled as he was, this meant that it had finished cumming. But then, why isn't it dissipating like the rest? Everything that Sora thought how these things worked was turned on its head. Or maybe something different had happened. _Maybe it just came, but it hadn't orgasmed._ Sora blinked, even as foggy as his brain was now, that sounded stupid. As far as the male species went cumming and orgasm were one and the same…, _right?_

But before Sora could pursue the idea any further, the world was removed from under him and he was flying. Wait, no, while he was distracted, the monster had grabbed him! He tried to struggle, but the monster's strength was just too much. Before he knew it, Sora had his face pressed up against the head of the giant's penis. It was twice the size of Sora's head, and it was still leaking cum. It looked and smelled so enticing, Sora had to resist the urge to start lapping it up.

The giant pressed Sora into its dick harder, and he had to fight to keep his head from going up its urethra. He was pretty sure that if he got put up there, or light forbid the other hole; he'd be stuck there for a very long time.

In an act of desperation, Sora wiggled his arms free, set the wand to its highest setting, pushed his face away from the giant penis with his offhand, and then shoved his sword arm shoulder deep, wand and all, into the monster's pee hole.

The giant immediately let him go. Sora fell unceremoniously onto the floor, his arm so slick in monster cum that he had lost his grip on the wand; it was still inside the creature's dick! It never made a sound, but Sora was pretty sure that if it could, it would be roaring at him. Whether in pain or pleasure, he had no clue. It got up, only to fall again, slamming its hands onto the ground. Sora looked up to see it head right above him, tentacles curling and tensing up randomly, its tongue lolling out of its zagged orifice.

– _But don't be afraid._

The monster came again, but not in projectiles like before, but as a stream of warm, lavender liquid. It already came enough to fill a pool, and it was showing no signs of stopping. The cum reached Sora, and he could feel himself sinking into it, as though it were melting the stained glass. The idea made Sora nervous, but the cum didn't seem to be doing anything to him other than making him feel even better. If this kept up, Sora wouldn't be able to think straight.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_Well, I_ did, Sora thought as he tried to crabwalk out of the pool of slick, but his limbs refused to move. Whatever aphrodisiac effects the cum had, it was apparently making him feel so warm and relaxed that his body was actively refusing to obey him. _Oh well, I wonder if I'll cum just from lying down in this stuff?_

_So don't forget:_

Sora laughed humorlessly, he didn't think he'd be forgetting this weird ass wet dream for as long as he lived. Finally the dark seed enveloped him fully and his journey ended the same way it had begun: in a sea of darkness where his only guide was the sensation of falling.

_You are the one who will open the door._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and would like to see more, please consider supporting me.


End file.
